Hiding Evil
by BlackSheen
Summary: [Slight JxT One Shot] Jay knows he can't escape. Not even his secret crush and resident psychic Theresa can help him! What will he do? Hide it and fight? Or call on someone for help?


Hey there! A shorter one, because apparently I can only write 1500 words or under. Oh well, just snippets for fun, right? Please read the other author's note at the bottom if there's any confusion in this. On another site that I frequent, there was. A bit discouraging, so I tweaked it a bit. Not sure if it's any better now, but oh well. Thanks for checking this out.

---------------------------------------

He couldn't believe it. Years. YEARS of worrying and being responsible! It had all dredged through a fine sprinkling of stress.

Now, it caught up with Jay.

Glaring at it contemptuously, he faced his current foe with as much ferocity as he could muster.

Jay swiped his weapon one side to the other, harsh in his movements, but fluid. Every way he attempted, he still could not smother it!

" I can't believe this! This has to be Cronus, or Erida, or, or- ANYBODY! Or everybody... they're all plotting against me, I know it..." his ramblings distracted him, if only for a split second. His wound throbbed and flickered with pain. He had swung his tool harshly in desperation.

"Paranoia's a-" Jay paused in his cursing. Was that someone coming down the hall? Theresa maybe? 'Shoot!'

" I can't -urgh- let her see me so weak, pitiful!" he muttered frantically, pausing only for his frustration.

Sweat trickled down his forehead. Few drips travelled down his features, but had accumulated with the oil and dirt slicks that littered his face.

The monstrous entity had just popped up. 'And in my own room, no less!' he fumed inwardly.

Click. Click. Click.

That time was definite. Theresa's trademark sneakers squeaked along with the floor boards, rubber against wood. Her shoelaces connected and bounced off of the floor. ' I always told her they were too long, but nooooo...' Jay stated inwardly.

"No! She'll never have to face you!" Jay called out threateningly, only to falter, "Not even she is strong enough, experienced enough. Not familiar..."

He marvelled distractedly at her amazing calm demeanor, her laid back attitude. Her luck! 'Not luck... maybe she hasn't encountered you because of the former...' he mused. And his luck was fairly dissipated. Jay, also, had never known this evil. Until now.

Then again, being leader of a group set out to save the world -from a power hungry evil time God, as he called Cronus frequently- would cause strange meetings and fights. With Medusa, The Seeper, and many more.

But, never any such as this seemingly undefeatable foe.

Click. Whiiirr...

His door's familiar creak sounded. The brown haired boy winced. 'What the HECK am I gonna DO?!' His efforts still fruitless.

"Jay? Jaaayyy... Oh! There you are." Teresa peeked in. At first the dim lighting and dark green walls were blended, but her crush's telltale purple and yellow coverings revealed him.

"Yes?" he grunted. His voice was hoarser than usual, for sure. Somewhat rough as well.

"Are you alright? And what's with the lights?" her usually smooth voice was shrill with worry. Jay definitely didn't need to see her to know her face was wrinkled with worry.

"YES!" he nodded emphatically. Jay's back was turned to Teresa, so his enemy was engulfed in the shadows. She couldn't see it, not now!

"Okay... well, breakfast is ready." she drawled. Why he was acting so strangely, the red head wasn't sure. Did she even want to know? Again, she wasn't sure. Jay could already smell the wondrous aroma of pancakes and bacon. How he loved his bacon!

"You've been up here for a while... and you seem pretty warm. Are you sick? Did you catch a fever?" He was sweating excessively from what she could tell. Her hand went for his forehead in a motherly gesture.

He apparently hadn't noticed her creeping onwards into his room. As the shadow of her hand appeared on his wall, he jerked.

"NO! No, no, no nee-heed for that. I am sick, thermom-mometer said so. Haha... well bye!" Jay stuttered hurriedly. He was lying between his teeth, and to his crush! His opponent wouldn't wait.

"Well, you sure are stammering a lot... and you've never skipped off of your own free will..." the red-head speculated, "Alright. I'll tell Athena and get some extra notes for you. Feel better, Jay."

She scurried off with a new task, slightly disappointed of his absence.

He slumped his formerly stiff form. Jay would stay home, restore his strength and face 'it' again. Alone! Never would he show his companions this horror.

Jay's pale brown eyes shimmered. Tired determination arose and he once again took his stance.

Raising the comb towards his hair he tried with more strength than before to cover 'it', the bane of his existence, the ruiner of his life, the mistake of the century that was never meant to be released.

'It', the evil blemish.

---------------------------------------

I hope someone can read and understand this. For anyone who doesn't, he was being overly serious as he's often portrayed as being in the series. He approached a pimple as some great foe and acted like he had to 'defeat' it, otherwise covering it with his hair. Sorry, only a little hinting of J/T. Review and tell me what you think!

(On another note: For the story 'Just A Click', I thought that maybe I'll write a few more for the title. An almost series, except with different short plots. I have a tragedy, and another romance in mind, but I'm not too sure. A humor based one as well, but only if there's any interest in it. I just want to see if I can generate any in the idea, if not, well.. Winter-Rae has definitely inspired me with her amazing 'Break Your Fall' stories. It's absolutely excellent, all about friendships, a bit of romance, and all that good stuff! If you haven't checked it out, my gosh, where have you been? Read them right away, I'm telling you. Anyways, review and please tell!)


End file.
